The Depths
by heartbeat7
Summary: Two of lower class fight with incredible determination to protect the other. Catherine Miller will steal and lie to protect Will from pirates thirsting for his blood and bones. Will Turner will go to every corner of the ocean to get her back when she is taken. And so long as she is breathing, he will step in front of her and protect her from danger. No matter the cost.
1. The Maid

"You really must stop doing this for me" Catherine says with a sigh.

Will Turner smiles underneath the weight of the two flour sacks. "Why is that?"

His smile is contagious and Catherine grins as well. "Because. One day you'll be married with children of your own and you will not be able to help me anymore. I should at least start carrying them half way so I'll be strong enough to do it by myself one day."

"You really think you'll be working in the Governor's house when I'm married?" he asks. A carriage rides by awfully close to the two of them. Will uses his free hand to pull Catherine over to his other side so that she walks alongside the shops and he the road.

Catherine unconsciously glances down when she speaks. "I will work in the Governor's house the rest of my life." Giving the idea a voice almost makes it sound pleasant. "The Governor is very kind to me. He has helped me more than I can repay him."

For a minute there is only the sound of Will's strong shoes pacing over stones and Catherine's light tread. He steals a glance at her but looks away just as quickly. Unspoken words die on his lips as a group of soldiers march by. They eye the two of them walking together casually. It is uncommon in Port Royal for anyone to stroll that way other than the Governor and his daughter, Elizabeth. Everyone else is always in a hurry. Tradesmen are in a hurry to return to their shops. Merchants are in a hurry to sell and return to their ships. Soldiers are in a hurry patrolling the island and keeping the peace between quarrelsome neighbors and the ever present miscreant stirring up trouble. Will would be in a hurry too if it was not for Catherine. She needs him once a week at dawn to carry flour.

When the two of them reach the main entry gates, one of the flour sacks is handed to the brunette girl. "Isn't this a stable boy's job?"

Catherine shrugs and heaves the sack up into her arms. Will watches her carefully. He can see every muscle in her arms straining. "It has always been my job."

"It shouldn't be."

"But it is" she argues back.

They walk past the front entry and around to the stone courtyard. Nearly hidden by ivy growing up the side of the wall is a door leading to the kitchens. Catherine drops her sack at the door and Will follows suit. "Thank you very much, Will" she says, all the while beaming.

"It is no problem at all" he replies and adjusts his shirt.

Catherine's lips drop to a frown. "You have flour on you again." She reaches forward and Will stands perfectly still as she swipes away a mark of white on his shoulder. With her so close, he catches her scent. She smells strongly of night.

"Will you be coming by today?"

Will smiles and stares off into the distance. "I am to deliver the sword for the soon to be appointed Commodore this afternoon."

"Well then I shall see you soon" Catherine says with a smile.

"Good day, Catherine" he responds and waits for her to enter the kitchen before leaving.

The moment she steps foot in the kitchen, Catherine is spotted by the Governor. He watches her pull in the heavy flour sacks and set them against the wall before speaking. "Catherine would you please tend to the foyer. We are expecting a caller today and I wish the foyer to be as spotless as possible. Today is a very big day." Governor Swan is all smiles and jolly as a child.

Catherine already knows the reason. She nods respectfully to the Governor before searching for a decently clean bucket and a towel. The Governor leaves her be as she goes out to fill the bucket in the well in the courtyard. It's just as heavy full as the flour sacks. She hobbles awkwardly all the way to the foyer, only stopping to pick up her rag in the kitchen. With a sigh, she sets the bucket down. For a moment she inspects her reddened hands. There is a sharp crease in each from where she held the bucket. The tips of her fingers are wrinkled from always washing.

The foyer is a rather large room with nothing in it. For all her worth, Catherine cannot see a need for such a purposeless room. Should she ever have her own house, it will not have a foyer. She would be satisfied with a simple one room lodging. Just something to call her own would be marvelous. All that is truly hers is the clothes upon her back and the ribbon tying back a few locks of her hair.

She places the bucket in the far corner of the room, soaks the rag, and gets down on her hands and knees to begin scrubbing the floor. The sun is just breaking through the windows and she can smell the sea blowing in on the wind and through the open windows.

When she is just halfway through washing, another maid is sent upstairs to wake Elizabeth. Catherine cannot imagine sleeping so late into the day. The town was already bustling with activity before the sun rose. Elizabeth has already missed so much of today.

With just a sliver of floor left to be cleaned, there is a knock upon the front door. Catherine jumps to her feet and Gregory, the doorman, waits until she is out of the room to open the door. It is improper for the maids to be seen. Especially when this guest is carrying a rather important package.

Catherine slides the bucket out of the way in a corner of the kitchen and runs through the servants' quarters to the back of the house. Mary, the oldest and wisest of the maids, smiles as Catherine runs past. The entire staff is accustomed to Catherine's walks and growing relationship with the young Will Turner. Secretly, they hope he will propose to her. They have been friends for years and the two are the strongest pair of down to earth and generous people in all of Port Royal. Sadly, he is fighting for what he cannot have. And she is oblivious to how much she needs to be his.

There is an archway leading to the dining hall from the foyer. And Catherine pokes her head into the archway to watch Will present the sword to the Governor Swan. He catches her eye just as he snaps off a candle from the wall. His eyes widen in panic for a split second. Catherine makes a motion with her arms. Will then places the broken part on the floor and kicks it her way. She scoops it up into her arms just as the Governor descends the stairs. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may…" Will's eyes are alight as he speaks of the weapon. The way he speaks so fondly of his trade brings a smile to her eyes. She jumps slightly when Will tosses the sword into the air and catches it where the tang and blade meet. And he does so with a single finger. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

The Governor draws a frown from Will when he compliments Will's master. Catherine knows that Will's master is no more than a drunkard. Will is the one that makes everything that the blacksmiths sell. All his master is good for is interesting drunken conversations.

"I shall" Will answers anyway with slightly downcast eyes.

Catherine hears the tread on the marble stairs before she hears her voice. "I had a dream about you."

Will's eyes alight and his full attention is on Elizabeth. She is a beautiful woman. She dresses elegantly and Catherine cannot help but be more aware of the smudges on her skirt and the tattered ends of her dress. She slumps back into the wall and disappears back into the kitchen to dispose of the broken candlestick. Mary watches with sad eyes and remains absolutely silent when Catherine starts scrubbing a dirty pan in the sink. The poor girl. She will not admit it and maybe she does not realize it, but deep down she must know that Will is her equal and her perfect match.

"Catherine…?" she whispers.

The girl bolts and then smiles when she realizes that it is only Mary. "Hello Mary" she greets and continues to clean.

A question burns on Mary's lips, but when she sees Catherine's eyes, she lets it go. "Have you eaten today?"

Catherine shakes her head. "I am not really all that hungry."

Mary shakes her head. "Nonsense. Sit yourself down and I'll fix you something."

Catherine does not protest, knowing full well Mary can be as stubborn as a mule. Her will will always be done. Seating herself at the beaten table used only for the servants whenever they have a moment of rest, Catherine braids her hair back while Mary makes breakfast. A plate is set down in front of her and Catherine thanks Mary with a wide smile.

Mary sits across from the girl and watches her eat. "So Miss Catherine, when do you think I'll be seeing your wedding?"

Catherine coughs and sputters for a moment. Ever since word of Commodore Norrington's impending proposal made its way to the servants, everyone had been gushing and glowing whilst discussing weddings past and future.

"I think that would require a groom" Catherine says once she can breathe.

"I have one in mind" Mary says with a smirk. The wrinkles of her eyes increase and deepen with her cheeky smile.

Catherine places her hands on the table. "Now Mary if your intentions are to speak about…" They have been down this path many times before. Mary is always attempting to play matchmaker. Many names pop out of her mouth from the baker's boy to the incredibly handsome carpenter but one is almost always repeated.

"He is a strong, sturdy man. Have you seen how he works in his shop?"

"Mary!" Catherine scolds but cannot help the smile.

Mary holds her hands up in false surrender. "I am only making it aware that a man like that can keep you safe, warm, and loved. Why are you so quick to reject him?"

Catherine shakes her head. "Because his love is not mine to have." With that being said, Catherine returns to the sink and washes her dish. She quickly exits the room but leaves through the side entrance. Days before she had been instructed to pick up a locket for Elizabeth, courtesy of Commodore Norrington. He wished to surprise her on her return home after his proposal. Governor Swan had recommended Catherine for the task as she is the most trustworthy of all the maids.

Catherine sighs once she is alone outside. She takes deep, gulping breaths of the sea air before heading out to the market. She is careful in her steps. A carriage leaves the mansion and she ducks into the shadows so as not to be seen by Elizabeth. For only a moment, she glances behind her and catches the dark outline of Will Turner. Catherine hurries her pace to avoid having to explain. She will not be the one to crush his hope.

While she walks, her mind unconsciously dwells on Mary's words. Catherine is already twenty years old. She is the same age as Elizabeth. Already Elizabeth has had five suitors. And while Catherine does take into account her wealth and power, it is still alarming to know no man has taken an interest in her. It had not matter so much before. But suddenly, marriage is a concept always on Catherine's brain. And she fears it will only get worse once she sees Elizabeth enjoying married life. How wonderful it would be to have someone hold her when she has nightmares. Or someone to keep her warm at night.

When Catherine finds herself in the town, it is mostly deserted. Nearly everyone is at the Commodore's ceremony. In fact, the man who was supposed to give the necklace to Catherine is waiting for her outside of the shop. "You had me worried you would be late."

"My apologies" she says and takes the necklace from his scarred hand. It seems all tradesmen have burned and scratched hands. Hands are the way to see social classes.

"Perhaps I can still congratulate the Commodore" he whispers to himself and hurries around the corner to the fort.

With nowhere to put the necklace, Catherine wraps it carefully around her fingers and holds the charm in her palm. It's actually quite beautiful. The chain is gold and the charm is a silver and gold swan in flight. It's absolutely beautiful. And it's the most expensive thing that Catherine has ever held. Her palms start to sweat. She squeezes the charm as tightly as she can, terrified that she'll drop it or lose it or break it.

What she did not expect was to have it stolen from a pirate.

He runs past her and she only catches a brief glance at him. He has dirty black hair with strange beads and such wrapped in. His clothes are strange and he wears a hat proudly on his head. His face is dirty and dark. The pirate hesitates when he sees the chain hanging from her palm. In one quick move he reaches forward and snatches it in his dirty hand. But the chain is wrapped tightly around her fingers and when he pulls, she follows after him.

"Let go!" she screams, hoping someone will hear. "Help! Help!"

Behind them she can hear the heavy steps of the Royal Navy. The pirate has not slowed down a bit. He takes a glance at Catherine and covers her mouth with his filthy hand. Their hands are locked together because the chain has wound its way around their hands. Catherine screams and the pirate lifts her up off the ground and continues running. She screams when she feels her feet lift off the ground and suddenly her view is obstructed by his shoulder. He smells strongly of rum and dirt and sin.

Her heart hammers in her chest. Everything she's ever heard about the cruelty and viciousness of pirates flashes in her mind. She kicks furiously and tries to get him to stop but he won't. "Bloody vixen" he murmurs when she catches him in the ribs.

"Help!" she screams again but it is muffled by his hand.

The pirate continues to run and as he does Catherine starts to recognize the street. It's the same street as the blacksmith shop. _Will_, she thinks and screams louder and fighters harder. He can help her. The soldiers get closer and she can hear them shout. The pirate begins to get desperate and in a split second decision, crashes into the blacksmith shop.


	2. In Which Will is a Hero

The pirate closes the door behind them, all the while keeping her mouth covered. He drops her to the ground and Catherine opens her mouth to yell. The pirate sinks down to her level and grabs her chin. "Keep quiet and I'll let you go" he says.

Catherine turns her head away. It is the word of pirate and for that reason she does not trust it. Her eyes scan the blacksmith shop but there is no sign of Will. In the corner is Mr. Black but he is unconscious with a bottle in his hand and no use to her. She turns back to the pirate with no choice but to accept his word, for the moment.

He nods with a smirk and tugs her to her feet. She follows with her head down. For a moment he hesitates as his eyes roam the area. He had not expected the extra baggage. She's is proving more of a hassle and the necklace does not seem at all worth the time she is taking away from his escape. Then he notices the man in the corner. He drops the girl again and slowly approaches the blacksmith. As a second thought, he picks up a hammer.

After a slight tap and a scream, the pirate comes to the conclusion that the man is irrevocably unconscious. He turns back to see the girl attempting escape.

"No, no" he says and draws his sword. Catherine freezes with her hand on the door. "Can't have you running to your soldiers." Her heart beats furiously as she turns around, half expecting him to kill her on the spot. He doesn't, however, but this time takes the precaution and ties her hands to a support.

Without having to worry about either the girl or the man, the pirate begins to deal with the next problem: the irons on his wrists. The hammer is no good and only crushes the links. But the gears above free him.

Just in time for the door to open and the young Will Turner to enter his shop.

Will smiles sadly at Mr. Brown. "Right where I left you" he says and makes his way to the worktable. Catherine shakes as a gun is pressed against her head, preventing her from shouting out to Will.

Will notices the hammer placed precariously on the anvil. "Not where I left you" he says with confusion. Then his eyes land on the hat.

"Will!"

The shout is desperate and filled with fear. It chills him to the bone. But before he can turn to see who made the pitiful noise, his hand is slapped by a sword.

"You! You're the pirate they're hunting!" he says.

Catherine's eyes widen as Will grabs a sword and stands in front of the pirate almost in a challenge. She shakes her head and fights against the rope binding her hands. There are hundreds of swords all throughout the shop but not one is within her reach. Figures.

Her eyes snap back to Will when she hears a strange echo noise. It is the result of Will throwing his sword at the door to keep the pirate within. "That is a lovely trick" the pirate says and Will smirks slightly. Catherine frowns as he approaches menacingly and points his sword at Will. She struggles even more but it only causes the ropes to tear at her wrists. "But once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

"Will!" Catherine shouts but he's already had the same thought as her. He reaches into the flames and pulls out a white-hot poker, a much better weapon that causes the pirate's smirk to drop.

Once again they are fighting. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Catherine's ears perk up at this. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you have already found one but are otherwise incapable of wooing said maiden."

Will becomes infuriated. It is clear exactly who he is thinking of. "I practice so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he shouts.

The pirate ducks one of Will's blows and laughs brutally. "Perhaps the brunette over there?" He continues to tease Will, knowing it distracts him.

"Ignore him!" Catherine shouts before Will can answer. He had almost lost a part of his shoulder after that question.

Catherine jumps to her feet, desperate to help Will. She braces her feet against the ground and grabs the rope in each hand. Gritting her teeth, she pulls, hoping that the support will cut the rope. She can see her wrists turn red but doesn't let up as the men have somehow moved to the rafters.

Will and the pirate fall from the rafters and Catherine screams when Will's sword is lost in the fall. She thrashes against the rope and swings her leg out to kick the pirate. He only stops for a moment because Will is back on his feet.

The world freezes when the gun is moved to Will's face. "No!" she shouts.

"You cheated" Will mutters.

His only answer is "Pirate".

Catherine wants to push Will when he refuses to budge and let the pirate leave. She wills him to move or for the pirate to shove him out of the way. For a moment she is terrified that she is going to see her friend killed in front of her. She closes her eyes in horror.

The shot never happens. Rather, the pirate is on the ground and Will is unharmed. Their eyes meet and she visibly relaxes when she lets out the breath she did not know she had been holding in. He smiles at her for comfort.

His shoulders slump when once again Mr. Black obtains credit for his work. All he does is swing his bottle drunkenly and he is proclaimed a hero. Whereas Will fought nearly to the death against this pirate and would have won if he had kept to the code of conduct in a fair fight.

"Commodore" Catherine says bravely before realizing her mistake. She bows her head and Will shakes his head. She does not need to tell him the truth. It would not make any difference anyway.

Norrington picks up the dropped necklace at the door. He wipes away the dirt and looks around for Catherine. When he spots her tied to the beam, his eyes flash with forgiveness where before she would have been dead under his gaze.

"Mr. Turner" he says as the pirate called Jack Sparrow is carried out of the blacksmith shop. "See to it that Ms. Miller is untied." And with that the shop returns to its normal calm.

Will wipes the dust from his eyes before taking another sword and cutting the rope where it attaches to the beam. "Are you alright?" he asks and pulls the rope from her wrists.

Catherine winces slightly and Will catches the grimace on her face. He takes her wrists in his hands gingerly and turns them over to see ugly, red burns running across them. He growls a sigh and Catherine tries to smile.

"It's alright, Will. I'm fine" she attempts to reassure him.

"Did he harm you in any way?" he demands.

Catherine is caught off guard by this. She has never seen Will act this way, not towards her at least. She shakes her head no. "I'm sorry I did not get to you sooner" he apologizes and wipes more dust from his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Had you not shown up I don't know what would have happened. Thank you."

He smiles a genuine smile and helps her up. "Anytime, Catherine" he laughs.

Will walks her to the door and holds it open for her. "I will see you soon" she says. "And thank you again."

"Stay safe" he calls as she begins the walk back to the Governor's mansion.

The second she steps foot in the Governor's household Catherine is put to work. Elizabeth has been brought home and cleaned up in the time it took her to walk back. "Catherine" Mary calls when she catches sight of the girl. Catherine turns and heads toward the kitchen where the woman is waiting. She wraps her arm around the girl's shoulder and ushers her in. "Would you please finish with these potatoes? I'm to check on Elizabeth and see how she's fairing" Mary says with a slight scowl. Elizabeth has never sat very high in Mary's eyes.

"Of course" Catherine says and takes a seat on the wooden bench on the table. She plucks Mary's knife off the table and gets to work pealing the potatoes. Every stroke she catches sight of the red marks on her wrists and shivers. Only an hour ago she'd been so close to that pirate and death. And yet he did not kill her. It would have been much easier for him to get away if he had. And with Will. He had a gun the entire time and yet chose to duel rather than kill him immediately. It almost seems wrong for a pirate who did not kill to be in jail. It is after all a rarity.

Once nearly two dozen are smooth, Catherine drops them into the boiling water over the fire. She peers around the kitchen and tries to guess what Mary was preparing. The pot has carrots and potatoes but that is most likely a stew of sorts for the servants. The Governor and his daughter will be having something more regal. When she finds no clues, she decides it would be better to take over Mary's duties.

Upstairs, Elizabeth is lying on her bed and the door is slightly ajar. Catherine knocks twice and waits for a reply. Mary swings the door open looking somewhat annoyed. "I have finished" Catherine says cryptically. Maids are not to speak of their duties around the Swan family or other guests.

Mary nods before turning to Elizabeth. "I am needed in the kitchen. Catherine will keep you company until I return." She gives Catherine a looks before hurrying out the door.

Catherine stands awkwardly with her hands together behind her back, waiting to see what Elizabeth needs. When she is not given any instruction, she moves to the window to close the drapes as the sky is darkening. "Catherine" Elizabeth calls. She motions for Catherine to sit on the bed with her.

Catherine sits but her back remains stiff and she feels awkward in the room. This is Elizabeth's world, not Catherine's. "The Commodore proposed" Elizabeth begins.

"That's a smart match" Catherine comments politely.

"He's wonderful" Elizabeth swoons and completely loses all grace and regality. "He's a man of status and incredible bravery."

Catherine smiles politely as Elizabeth continues to compliment the Commodore. It takes nearly half an hour before Mary returns with the announcement that dinner is ready. Elizabeth stands and straightens the folds in her dress. Once she leaves the room, Catherine sits back down on the bed. For just a second she closes her eyes and pretends that this is her bed rather than the cot downstairs. The blankets are heavy and warm on her cool skin and she smiles.

She stands up immediately knowing it's no good to torment herself that way. The cot will be her bed for the rest of her life. It's not good to pretend any otherwise. It's unfair to herself. She leaves Elizabeth's room quickly.

"So you were attacked?" Samson asks at the table. He's a lanky young boy who spends nearly all day in the stables. The only time anyone actually sees him is for meals.

Catherine nods and takes another sip of her drink.

"How awful" Mary cries.

"What did he want?" Sampson says, eyes alight.

"Elizabeth's necklace I believe" Catherine answers and lifts her spoon to her mouth.

"How exciting" the boy says. His eyes are lost in space, thinking about the adventures to be had with a pirate. Mary smacks the boy on the head and smiles softly at Catherine.

"Are you alright dear?"

Catherine seems startled by this. Why wouldn't she be alright? She was not physically harmed. He hadn't tried anything. She was completely safe and in good hands the majority of the time. Before she can ask, Mary explains, "You see, Elizabeth was a little shaken by the whole incident. She was also threatened by the pirate." So she is to be compared to Elizabeth then.

Catherine holds her head a little higher and reinforces the fact that she is completely fine.

Dinner finishes without any other talk. Mary clears the table and Catherine straightens her skirt before making her way into the dining room to clear the Swan's table. Elizabeth and her father have retired to their rooms. Catherine nods to Gregory who smiles at her and nods to her to hurry over.

"Are you alright?" he whispers knowing they will both be in trouble should the Governor return. Catherine nods and he continues. "I heard about the incident with the pirate. Such dreadfulness over a silly necklace the Commodore could have delivered on his own."

"Hush" Catherine scolds although the doorman is much her elder. "I am all right so there is no need to speak that way."

He nods and Catherine hurries to finish with the table. Once Elizabeth and the Governor retire, the servants are left to their own. However, as is the case with Catherine, they are often too tired to do anything but sleep. She collapses onto her cot, making sure to keep quiet because Mary is already asleep.

Catherine pulls an itchy wool blanket up over her shoulders and tries to get comfortable. Yet an hour later she is still awake and staring out the window. Her body is tired and she wants nothing more than to close her eyes but she simply cannot fall asleep. So instead, she turns so that she can see the moon. It is covered by a string of clouds and Catherine shivers.

She sits up suddenly hearing a mess of screaming. Catherine kneels on her cot and peers out the window. Where Port Royal is usually dark in the night, there is the burning red and orange of fire. A strange boat is harbored and from it she can see dark shadows running.

Catherine gasps. "Mary!"


End file.
